


If only

by Mesolutardrick



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Spoilers, Thor 2 Spoilers, loki/oc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesolutardrick/pseuds/Mesolutardrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki comes to Earth for a somewhat holiday<br/>He finds someone who makes his stay worthwhile</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alone

Loki didn't care about being alone.  
He didn't wish to live a facade of pretending to be Odin his father.  
He certainly wasn't on earth to see Thor.  
Loki acknowledged that S.H.I.E.L.D wouldn't react well to him strolling around and decided to take the form of a shorter man with ruffled brown hair and blue eyes.   
He smirked as his pulled the denim closer to his new form and ran a hand over his new stubble.  
It wasn't that he was tiered of being King , it was that he felt empty.  
He had spent his whole life wishing for one thing and now he had it the smug satisfaction had worn off.  
He turned left a spotted a coffee shop were he decided to stop.  
He had stolen some money in a different form earlier that day and decided he would treat himself to some of the planets pleasures.  
Loki wasn't fond of Earth and it's Midgardian faults but it served well as a place that had little physical danger for it's primary areas.

"What would you like" the barista asked him.

Loki did as he had seen other do before him and looked up and hummed a little.  
"I would like" he paused like the midgardians although he had already chosen "a blueberry frapaccino" he smiled courteously.

The barista cocked her head a little then went to get his order.

"Kalahassi" a girl burst into the small shop her aqua hair swishing with the Auttumn breeze that invaded the room.

The barista's head shot up from making the drink and turned to look at the young woman. Loki barely looked up too buried in his own troubles.

"What Alvdis-Sigyn Edda , if you keep storming in like this I'm going to have to ban you from here" Kalahassi scowled and Alvdis stepped back a little scared by her friend.The three coustemers in the cafe continued as normal but Loki lifted his head at the name

"I just bought some fairy lights" Alvdis continued in a hushed tone putting the box she held on the counter with hope glimmering in her eyes.

Loki's full attention was on the strangely colored maiden whose aqua hair softly cascaded down her neck and warm brown eyes sparkled.

"Fine" Kali (Kalahassi) said as she continued making Loki's drink while flicking her brown hair from her pale forehead.

Loki observed as Alvdis leaned over the counter staring at the wall dreamily.

She was wearing a green sleeved dress with black tights.Her legs stretched out behind her as she balanced on the tip of her heels.

Loki decided to take a chance


	2. You

Kalahassi - Jennifer Lawrence  
Loki's form- Louis Tomlinson  
....................................................  
...........................................................  
............................................  
Loki scanned the woman's long mocha coloured legs as the tipped and rubbed against eachother as she watched her friend figiting.

"Coffee for.." Kali handed him his drink raising an eyebrow.

Loki though for a second.

"Lucas" he said with a smile and shaking Kali's extended hand.

Alvdis lifted her head carefuly to observe him but looked away quickly when she knew he could see her out of the corner of his eye.

"Awesome ,I'm Kalahassi, you must be new in the area" she babbled smiling as her short blond hair bounced on top of her head.

Loki smiled wider at her un-expected kindness and manners.

"Yes I am" he continued.

"Stop being anti-social and introduce yourself" Kali joked beconing the other girl.

Alvdis scowled then proceeded to glide a few steps over to Loki.

Alvdis was entraced and interested by the man.

Loki was certainly interestd.

"Hello" she said quietly looked down at her feet blushing slightly.

Loki did not see her as and equal but found her captivating enough as she bit her lip shyly.

Kali punched her arm lightly.

"Lucas I'm Alvdis as you might have heard or Sigyn if you prefer" she finished looking into his eyes bravely as if she was seeing past the blue.

"Nice to meet you" he smirked

"Nice to meet


End file.
